Cupcake
by skeletalschmidt
Summary: I wrote this awhile back and I guess I never posted it. Anyway, some nice James smut for you c:


"James, stop it!" You giggle as he dabs cupcake batter on your nose. He leans forward and kisses it, quickly swiping his tongue over the spot to clean it.

"There, better?" He asks playfully, and you wipe your nose with your sleeve.

"The batter was better than your spit…" You pout and cross your arms, and James chuckles. He wraps an arm around your waist and pulls you closer to kiss you, immediately putting a smile on your face. When you pull away, you look into his eyes. The hazel color is just perfect, your favorite eye color by far. He leans down to kiss you again, and you lean back onto the counter… Only to find your elbow landed in the bowl of cupcake batter. You blush and rush to get a paper towel to clean yourself up, and while you're washing your hands you feel a pair of strong arms wrap around you from behind. James' hot breath tickles your neck and you get goose bumps, shivering slightly. His lips brush your earlobe as he whispers, "I love you" into your ear, and for a few seconds, you forget what you're doing. Once you realize where you are, you stammer "I-I need to put the cupcakes in the oven..." and playfully duck out of his embrace.

Once the cupcakes are baking, you start to clean up.

"You're acting like Carlos, babe…" James whines from on the couch.

"If I don't clean it up now, we'll get ants!" You call back, finishing with the last dish. "I'm done now, anyway." You walk over to the couch and sit on James' lap, snuggling into his chest. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, you feel something cold touch your neck, and you look up to see James has his finger in his mouth.

"James… What are you doing?" You ask him nervously. But before he answers, he pulls you forward and latches his mouth onto your neck where the cold cream had gone, and you let out a soft moan when he runs his tongue along the sensitive skin. When he's done on your neck, he pulls you in for a kiss on the lips, and you realize what he licked off of your neck.

"Honey, the frosting is for the cupcakes!" You exclaim playfully and grab the jar, no intentions of using it on the baked goods anymore.

"Oh come on, babe… You know you loved it." James teases with a wink. "And we can do so much more with it than just that…"

"Oh, really?" You question innocently, even though you completely understand what he has in mind. James grabs you by the hips and adjusts you so you're straddling him, arms wrapped around his neck. He pulls you in for another kiss, this time tugging at the hem of your shirt, pulling it up slowly. You break away just for a second so he can pull it over your head, and once it's been thrown across the room James presses his lips to your jaw, down to your neck, and continues down to your collarbone. He runs a finger along the top of your breast, and you realize he's rubbing frosting on you. Before you can say anything, his tongue is running across the stripes of frosting and his fingers are working to unclasp your bra. Finally, it comes undone and you shrug it off and drop it to the floor, immediately pulling James' shirt over his head. You pull him in for another kiss, his lips tasting like chocolate and sugar. Grabbing the jar out of his hands you lay him down and dip a finger into the frosting, spreading it on his chest and abs, kissing down and licking it off. He pulls you up to his mouth again, and pulls down your shorts and panties, leaving you completely exposed. You don't want to be alone, so you reach down to undo James' pants as well, pulling them off to see he's very ready for you. Before you can do anything, James grabs you by the hips and flips you over, so now you're on your back underneath him. You can feel him starting to push into you, and you both moan softly. You notice you're clenching a little too tightly onto his biceps, so you let go and pull his head down to kiss you, tangling your fingers in his hair in the process. James has begun to thrust now, showing his gratitude for your earlier decision to make cupcakes. Cupcakes are his favorite thing in the world, second only to you. You're close now, and you can feel he is, too. After a few minutes of this beautiful feeling, you feel yourself unwind, totally blissing out. The sight of you underneath him is too much for James, and he is done very soon, your name spilling from his lips in a growl. He collapses on top of you as the oven timer goes off, and he whispers in your ear, "Cupcakes are ready, cupcake.".


End file.
